


Jupeter hurt/comfort

by BlueberryDahlias



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, SOMFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryDahlias/pseuds/BlueberryDahlias
Summary: An alternate version of Juno’s apology in Man in Glass that would’ve made me cry.Also, I did this from Nureyev’s perspective because I thought’d be interesting.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Jupeter hurt/comfort

I hear a knock on my door. Who could that be at two in the morning? “Come in?”

The door slides open and I see Juno standing there in his shorts and oversized sweater. He doesn’t have an eyepatch on, and he looks like he’s been crying. 

“Juno? Is everything alright?” I stand up in a bit of a panic, walking over to him and pulling him inside the room. His expression is just so dreadfully blank. “What happened?”

“Me. I happened.” His voice sounds broken. It hurts me to see him like this, and I have him sit on my bed with me. 

“What do you mean?”

“I…” his voice catches in his throat and new tears appear in his eyes. I lift my hand to wipe them off his cheeks, but he flinches away as if it’s going to hurt him. “I shouldn’t have left you, Nureyev.”

I know what Juno is referring to. But that doesn’t stop me from being shocked. It’s been almost two years now since that night in Hyperion City. But why is this suddenly hurting him now? Juno Steel will always be a mystery to me. Certain things upset him, and one can never be too sure of what. “What about it?”

“When I left- that minute in the doorway- I regret leaving  _ so much.  _ Nureyev, I’m so sorry…” 

He squeezes his eyes shut as his tears become too much. I hesitantly reach out and hold his hands in mine. I open my mouth to speak, but think better of it. Juno needs a moment to get his tears out. I run my thumbs over the backs of his hands. My hands are smaller and more slender, but they fit perfectly in his. I lift one hand to my lips and place a kiss on his palm.

“Juno, I hope you know that I do not hold that night against you. I know that you were scared to leave your home behind.”

“But I shouldn’t have left  _ you. _ And I should’ve  _ at least  _ told you how I felt!” He has pulled his hands away and is now waving them around as he talks. 

Being left is something I’ve gone through several times before. But it all happened before Juno Steel. “You aren’t the first to have left.”

“And that’s part of my point! You shouldn’t have to go through that. You deserve so much better than that. You deserve so much better than  _ me _ ..”

I blink in surprise. I hadn’t realized he felt that way. He  _ shouldn’t _ feel that way. I lower myself a little to look in Juno’s eye. I brush the detective’s hair away from his face and let my hands rest on his cheeks. “Juno, please don’t ever say that again. You are a different person than you used to be. And who cares what I  _ deserve _ ? I  _ want _ you. I love you, do you know that?”

Juno doesn’t say anything, he just lets himself fall into my chest, hugging my arm and burying his head in my shirt. I hold him tightly. I want him to know that I’m here for him. That I really do still love him. Even if he is stubborn. And grumpy. 

After a short time, Juno looks up at me, his eyelashes damp and tear trails staining his cheek. The look in his eye makes butterflies swarm in my stomach. He reaches up and puts a hand on my cheek.

“I love you too, Nureyev.”

I smile softly, gently raking my fingers through Juno’s curls. “I’m glad of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> somft


End file.
